life
by rhen.attha
Summary: cagalli gadis yang kehilangan orang specialnya..athrun ketua osis disekolah milik ayah cagalli.bagaimana cerita mereka di masa SMA ?
1. Chapter 1

Sunting

**life**

Hampir setiap hari,seorang gadis berkunjung ke perpustakaan di sekolah Archangel High tapi,yang ia cari bukan buku yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran,melainkan kumpulan cerpen atau ,kebanyakan gadis seusianya menyukai hal hal yang berbau romantic seperti novel novel dia lain,dia membaca cerita cerita tersebut hanya sekedar untuk memberi semangat pada hidupnya,toh pada buktinya,ia seorang gadis yang tidak peduli akan cinta.. dia gadis yang tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang jauh dari penampilan sebagai gadis tidak terlalu tertarik akan perhatian lelaki.

Hari ini,sabtu 27 desember,Sebuah buku selesai gadis itu baca,gadis berambut pirang dengan mata amber Itu memang suka ,membaca adalah sesuatu yang ajaib… sesuatu yang dapat selalu memberinya membenci hidupnya,walau begitu,ia tetap berharap kebahagiaan selalu singgah dihidupnya sama halnya seperti novel novel yang sering ia baca… bagaimanapun awalnya,bagaimanapun klimaksnya,tetap saja berakhir bahagia.. selalu ada hikmahnya,ia berharap demikian akan hidupnya yang serasa telah berakhir.

"cagalli!" seseorang memanggil manggil namanya,suaranya sangat lembut.. cagallipun bangun dari duduknya 'ah,pasti lacus…' bisiknya dalam hati.

"cagalli,kau dimana?"

"disini lacus" cagalli beranjak menghampiri asal suara tersebut,dan benar,yang memanggilnya sedari tadi adalah lacus,salah satu sahabatnya.2 sahabat lainnya ialah luna dan stellar.

"i..ih,aku cari dari tadi tahu!"

"sudah waktunya pulang ya.." cagalli mengerti kenapa lacus mencarinya,pasti waktunya hari sabtu,cagalli sering menunggu lacus untuk pulang bersama.

Hari sabtu,dihari itu anak anak mengikuti ekstra kulikuler yang di adakan banyak bidang yang di_ektra ,olah raga,kesenian,Matematika,fisika,bahasa,dan mengambil bidang kesenian,luna bidang olahraga,dan stellar bidang bagaimana dengan cagalli?dia tidak mengikuti apapun,dia biasanya menunggu sahabatnya bagi murid lain tidak diperbolehkan seperti itu,namun karna cagalli adalah putri pemilik sekolah tersebut,maka ia bebas untuk memilih.

Tidak banyak yang tahu akan posisi cagalli sebagai putri pemilik sekolah tersebut,hanya kepala sekolah,kakaknya yaitu kira,dan ke 3 sahabatnyalah yang dikarnakan permintaan cagalli kepada ayahnya agar tidak menyebar luaskan akan fakta ingin belajar sewajarnya,dia tidak suka jika harus dihormati oleh teman temannya hanya karna jabatan ayahnya.

"ayo cepat pulang.." ajak lacus kepada cagalli.

"loch,luna dan stellar gimana?"

"tadi aku izin kepada mereka… dan mereka mengijinkan agar kita pulang lebih awal..hihi"

"ada apa?" cagalli mendekati wajah lacus dengan tatapan putih lacuspun merona.

"ti.. tidak apa apa koug."

"tidak mungkin lacus yang baik hati ini tega meninggalkan apa sich?"

"hmmm…. Jadi gini… aku.."

"aku apa?" cagalli sangatlah penasaran.

"aku ada janji dengan seseorang" lacus memainkan jarinya seraya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"tingkahmu aneh,oh… aku tau… janji dengan cwox y.."

"bu.. bukan… "

"ayo,mengaku " cagalli terus menggoda lacus.

"i.. iya… dengan kira"

Mendengar nama kakaknya tersebut,cagalli langsung terkejut..

"apa?kira? kira yamato?kau tidak salah? "

"hm,,, tidak,y,kakakmu itu.. "

"kau tidak pantas dengan kanguru itu!"

"kenapa?"

"kau cantik,baik,lembut,pintar,,, lantas dia?ah,dia itu menyebalkan ! tiap pagi dia membangunkanku dengan paksa… malah pernah loch aku di siram olehnya… pikirkan saja… kakak macam apa dia?"

"itu sich karna salahmu cagalli! Salah sendiri kau susah di bangunkan.. kau suka kesiangan… tidurmu terlalu nyenyak sampai ada dinamit meledak juga kau tidak bisa mendengarnya… kakakmu tidak salah…"

GUBRAK! Mendengar ejekan sahabatnya itu,cagalli serasa kehabisan kata dan lemas.

" y lah.. y lah,terserah kau saja….. " jawab cagalli menyetujui lacus untuk kencan dengan kakaknya tersebut.

Cagalli dan lacuspun pulang lebih dari 8 menit,merekapun sampai di depan rumah lacus yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan dengan cagalli yang perlu menghabiskan setengah jam jalan kaki untuk sampai jika mau,dia bisa dijemput oleh mobil cagalli lebih memilih jalan kaki,dia bilang,'sekalian olah raga'.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.30 PM,cagalli berjalan sendirian,menelusuri jalan sempit yang asing bagi orang lain,jalan yang hanya bisa dilalui sepeda motor saja,jalan sempit dimana sisi kanannya terdapat rumah2 kayu yang berjejer rapi,dan sisi kirinya danau kecil dengan air yang sangat jernih dan kuncup kuncup bunga sakura yang terbawa angin bersinggah di permukaan danau,membuat danau semakin terlihat indah.

'tempat se_indah ini kenapa sepi?apa karna di pinggir kota?apa orang2 lebih menyukai keramaian dari pada berada di surga seperti ini? biarlah,karna orang2 jarang kesini,ini serasa menjadi tempat pribadiku… tempat dimana kau bisa diam menenangkan pikiranku'

Baru saja cagalli berhenti memikirkan akan kenapa tempat ini tidak ada yang mengunjungi,tiba2 telinganya menangkap suara ..

"saatnya pulang"… itulah kalimat yang cagalli dengar.. kalimat yang di ucap oleh suara laki laki.

Cagalli memirigkan badannya,melihat ke sebrang danau,silau senja membuatnya kurang begitu melihat sosok lelaki tersebut… lelaki itu pergi dengan sepeda motor harleynya.

siapa dia?adakah orang yang tertarik akan tempat ini selainku?kenapa baru kali ini dia datang?'


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2#

CAGALLI POV

29 desember,pagi ini pagi yang menyebalkan bagiku.. telingaku hampir tuli karna teriakan gadis gadis akan kehadiran anak baru tidak mengerti,kenapa mereka begitu tertarik pada cwox ntu.. putra tunggal dari keluarga zala,ku dengar begitu… apa hebatnya?

Ayolah,paling hanya laki laki yang menjengkelkan.. sok cakep n pinter.. ah,bosan aku dengan lelaki seperti itu… ditambah salah satu sahabatku yang sepertinya tertarik pada lelaki itu.. luna,ada apa dengannya?kenapa dia ikut2 gila seperti gadis lain?

"menyebalkan!"span /spansecara tidak sengaja,aku berteriak sekeras kerasnya di tengah kerumbunan orang2 seraya menekan telingaku berusaha untuk menjauhkan suara suara bising dari fans putra zala itu… semua melihat kearahku… aku segera membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju toilet dengan wajah kesal… aku tahu,semua memperhatikanku yang begitu saja pergi dengan cuek nya setelah melakukan hal yang melihat kelakuan bodohku itu,termasuk anak baru itu.'ah,masa bodoh' pikirku singkat demikian.

15 menit kemudian,bel masuk kelas berbunyi,aku segera masuk kelas dan duduk seperti biasa,di pojok dekat jendela.

"kau kenapa tadi?" luna yang duduk disampingku segera bertanya padaku.

"nothing" jawabku singkat dengan raut wajah yang masih kesal.

"eh tahu g?nama anak baru itu.. keren loch.. athrun zala… bagaimana menurutmu?" luna berbicara dengan senangnya..

"tidak,biasa saja.." aku memalingkan wajah kea rah jendela.

"ayolah cagalli,masa kau begitu?sama sekali tidak tertarik?"

"tidak"

"uh,aneh kau".. luna mungkin kesal dengan jawabanku yang sangat singkat itu… aku meliriknya,ternyata benar,seperti biasa,ia cemberut dengan melipatkan tangannya … itu membuatku tersenyum..

"kenapa senyum?" luna berkomentar.

"kau luchu " kali ini aku tertawa… tapi tidak begitu lama… guru sastra kami masuk..

"selamat pagi anak2.."

"pagi bu,,,,"

"ada kejutan untuk kalian.. pasti kalian senang"

"wah,apa bu?" Tanya seorang murid.

"silahkan masuk…" bu guru mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk,dan saat orang itu masuk,gadis2 salah tingkah… segera mereka merapikan baju juga riasan mereka,,,,, dan para pria serasa kehilangan karisma mereka masing2.. mereka lemas tiba tiba. bodohnya mereka.. 'cetusku dalam hati'

"hay semua.. nama ku athrun zala… mohon kerja sama nya.. " dia tersenyum dan membungkukan diri… semua gadis segera menjawab dengan super lebay.

"hay athun… kau sudah punya pacar?kau pindahan mana?tanggal lahirmu berapa?apa kesukaanmu?kau suka music?nanti istirahat mau kemana?rumahmu dimana?" aku mengulagi kata2 mereka dengan nada mengejek … dia melihatku,dan tersenyum dengan tingkah bodohku yang kedua kalinya… aku langsung saja memalingkan wajahku lagi… aku benci melihatnya…

Athrun zala,dia duduk di bangku paling depan dekat dengan pintu dengan kira kakakku… sejak jam pelajaran dimulai sampai sekarang istirahat,semua anak anak melihatnya terus.. termasuk ke 3 sahabatku… kecuali lacus,aku rasa dia tidak melihat athrun,mungkin dia melihat … kira.

Ah,dunia yang aneh…


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3#

Waktu berlalu,sudah 2 minggu athrun sekolah di archangel high.. dia anak yang pintar,baru sebentar saja,dia telah merebut hati guru guru… kalau murid sich,udah dari awal dia rebut.

Sikapnya yang elegan semakain menguatkan karismanya… tercatat,ia memasuki deretan prince of archangel… diantaranya,kira,shinn dan terbaru adalah dirinya.

'ah,ada ada saja' hanya itu tanggapan cagalli mendengar pernyataan di mading sekolahnya itu.

'aku tidak mengerti… kenapa sekolah ini jadi kacau sejak kedatangannya?dia sok cool… cih,dasar…semoga dia pindah sekolah..' setiap hari pula,itulah 'mantra' yang selalu cagalli lafal…. Sebenar hanya gerutuannya saja … toh,semua senang akan kehadiran athrun.

1 minggu yang lalu,lacus jadian dengan kira…

Hal tersebut membuat kepopuleran athrun meningkat tajam… pikiran gadis2 disimpulkan seperti ini.. "yah,kira sudah milik orang… athrun wajib menjadi milikku….."

Setiap harinya,coklat menumpuk di loker milik athrun… tapi tidak ada satu coklatpun yang athrun bawa pulang untuk dimakannya.. semua coklat tersebut selalu ia bagikan kepada anggota OSIS..

Athrun ketua OSIS baru disana… kira wakilnya,luna sekretaris,flay bendahara…heine sekbid 1,stellar sekbid 3,cagalli sekbid 5…

Cagalli tidak suka akan keputusan ayahnya mengikut sertakan dirinya akan organisasi yang menurutnya 'bodoh'… tapi apa boleh buat?kakak dan kedua sahabatnya masuk,iapun terpaksa masuk.

10 PM,bel istirahat berbunyi…

"hey all… ada rapat tuch… cepat kumpul y… " kira mengajak anggota2 osis untuk berkumpul…

"ah,apaan sich?ganggu orang sibuk saja"

"sibuk apa cag?" stellar bingung akan kesibukan cagalli… padahal setahu stellar,setiap istirahat cagalli hanya bengong dikelas,atap sekolah,atau belakang sekolah.

"aku sangat sibuk hari ini stellar".. jawab cagalli dengan gaya PD nya.

"ntu loch,tau g stellar?sekarang ntu cagalli sibuk bgt…"

"tuch… luna saja tau kalau aku sedang sibuk…"

"sibuk liatin penjaga sekolah baru kita ntu loch…hahahahhahah"

"luna!" cagalli marah dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya dan mendarat di kepala luna menciptakan benjolan yang tidak begitu indah….

"aw…. Kebiasaan burukmu itu melukai sahabatmu!" luna pura2 menangis… cagalli tahu luna pura2,cagallipun pergi menuju tempat paling nyaman menurutnya… stellar tersenyum melihat luna yang g di anggep m cagalli.

5 menit kemudian,ruang osis.

ATHRUN POV

"salam semuanya^^" sebagai ketau OSIS,ku buka rapat ini.

Semuanya menjawab… tetap semangat…

"semuanya hadir?" aku bertanya .. lalu luna mengangkat tangannya..

"maaf,cagalli ada urusan…" sejak awal aku menjabat sebagai OSIS,hanya ada 1 orang saja yang tidak mengikuti pertemuan.. y,cagalli..

Setiap dia tidak hadir,sebagai sahabat,luna selalu menutupi kebolosan cagalli dengan alasan aneh….

Aku tidak mengerti dengan gadis tesebut… dari awal bertemu,dia tidak pernah memberikan kesan baik padaku… di kelas,dia terkadang tidur… tapi guru tidak pernah menghukumnya… kenapa?paling dia di panggil oleh kepala sekolah…. Ah,dia membuatku penasaran…. Siapa dia sebenarnya?dia sering bersama kira yamato… tapi mana mungkin pacarnya kira?bukannya kira adalah kekasih lacus?

Dari pada memikirkan gadis aneh itu,aku lebih baik memulai pada membawakan topic di pertemuan ini.

setelah rapat selesai,aku menghampiri lunamaria.

"hmmmm… "

"eh? " ada goresan merah di wajah luna.. kenapa demikian?kenapa kebanyakan gadis selalu salah tingkah dihadapanku?apa ada yang salah denganku?

"maaf mengganggumu luna.."

"ti.. tidak koug… ada apa y?"

"aku tahu cagalli tidaklah sibuk… dimana dia.."

"hmmmm "…. Luna terlihat berfikir saat akan menjawabnya,,,, ah,mungkin aku tidak boleh tahu… dari pada aku mengganggunya,ku putuskan untuk membatalkan niatku menemui beranjak pergi,namun luna memegang tanganku…

"cagalli di atap bangunan kelas 11…"

"oh… y.. terimakasih luna^^" aku tersenyum padanya.. pipinya semakin memerah.. aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Aku segera pergi… pergi untuk menemui gadis aneh itu..

Sampailah aku ditempat yang luna maksud… ternyata benar,dia ada disini… berdiri sambil memegang penghalang bangunan itu… tatapannya kosong… apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?apa dia punya masalah?aku pernah beranggapan kalau gadis se_cuek dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun..

"ahm,,," aku hampiri dia,dia terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku… setelah tahu aku yang datang,dia bertanya dengan ketus…

"mau apa kau kesini?"

"kau tempramental y… bukan gadis idamanku… "

"siapa peduli?" dia memberikan tatapan membunuh padaku.. namun aku tetap santai berdiri disampingnya… dia mengalihkan pandanganya.. menatap kosong kembali kedepan…

"kau lihat apa?"aku bingung..

"jika tidak ada urusan,pergilah,,,, aku tidak suka diganggu.." nada bicaranya sangatlah datar.. aku tersenyum..

"kenapa kau tidak ikut meeting?kenapa kau disini?apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?kau punya masalah?siapa kau?"

"siapa aku?aku bukan siapa siapa?".. hanya 1 dari pertanyaanku yang ia jawab.. jawabannyapun tidak memuaskan…

Entah apa yang membuatku bersikap bodoh seperti ini.. aku memengang tangannya…..y ampun,sejak kapan aku berfikir untuk melakukannya?aku bingung… dia melihatku dengan raut bingung pula…

Tolonglah aku… setelah ini bagaimana?menyebalkan.. apa pikirnya?cagalli? …..sadarlah athrun… kau bisa mengatasi hal ini…


End file.
